Call Me Maybe, Sensei
by Aumu Hatake
Summary: Hey I just met you and this is crazy! But, here's my number, so call me maybe, Sensei / OOC / typo masih tersebar luas secara merata ? / gaje karna ide dasar fic ini mendadak muncul karna keseringan dengerin lagunya CR Jepsen , hehe


Lagi dapet pencerahan :D semoga pencerahan kali ini bener-bener cerah, hihi =D Fic yang terinspirasi karna keseringan dengerin lagu _Carly Rae Jepsen – Call Me Maybe_. Walaupun ngga ngerti apa maksud lagu itu secara keseluruhan, tapi paling enggak cukup ngerti lah buat bagian reff-nya :D Check it out!

* * *

**Call Me Maybe, Sensei ~ Rate : T ~ One-shot**

**Disclaimer : Paman Masashi Kisimoto ©**

**Call Me Maybe, Sensei punya Aumu Hatake.**

**Pairing : **KakaSaku

**Warning : **Kalo dari segi bahasa yang aku pake masih rada kaku, maaf. Karena lama nggak nulis, aku harus mulai lagi dari nol ._.v

**Summary : **_Hey I just met you and this is crazy! But, here's my number, so call me maybe, Sensei~_

* * *

**Anda tidak suka? Silahkan dibanting saja computer atau HPnya, and don't FLAME, please ^^v**

**Sebagai reader yang bertanggung jawab, RnR itu WAJIB! :P**

Musim semi tiba~

Seperti biasa, musim semi di Konoha selalu tak bisa lepas dari kata 'indah' dan 'cantik'. Banyak pohon Sakura di tepi jalan yang mulai menampakkan kecantikannya. Bunga-bunga Sakura yang begitu cantik dengan warna merah jambu khasnya, begitu terlihat manis saat dipandang.

"Aku berangkat!" gadis itu menutup pintu rumahnya agak keras. Ia berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang lebih cantik kali ini, perlahan, senyuman manis dari bibirnya mulai terukir di wajahnya yang cantik, secantik bunga sakura. Ya, bagaimana tidak? Karena namanya juga Sakura, Sakura Haruno lebih tepatnya.

'Indah sekali musim semi tahun ini, aaahhh~ andaikan saja ada seseorang yang aku sayangi di sampingku saat ini, pasti romantis sekali, jalan berdua sambil menikmati keindahan pohon-pohon Sakura yang mulai tumbuh.' Ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Coba kutanya, siapa dari kalian yang belum mengenal Sakura Haruno? Aku yakin kalian pasti sudah begitu mengenal gadis berambut merah jambu sebahu dan bermata emerald ini.

oOo

"Pagi, Sakura." Sapa teman sebangkunya, Ino.

"Yah, pagi Ino." Sakura tersenyum.

Ino, Ino Yamanaka. Gadis berambut _blonde _dan bermata biru aqua itu adalah sahabat karib Sakura, sudah sejak sekolah dasar mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Hey," panggil Sakura.

Ino melepas salah satu _headset _yang menempel di telinganya, "Hn?"

"Kau lihat jalanan hari ini?"

"Ya, tentu, indaaaaah sekali." Jawabnya sambil mengingat kembali jalan yang ia lalui saat berangkat sekolah tadi.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Ya, memang indah, tapi…"

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya, "Tapi apa, Sakura?"

"Hehe, tidak usah seserius itu, Ino." Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Hish, kau ini."

"Hehe, jadi─"

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh guru yang memasuki kelasnya, tanpa mereka sadari ternyata bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi.

Sakura mendudukkan badan di kursinya, dengan tatapan malas ia mulai menatap guru tua yang membosankan itu, guru yang umurnya sudah seabad lebih tapi belum saja pergi dari sekolahnya. Kedua mata emerald Sakura telah sempurna menangkap bayangan sesosok guru yang disebutnya tua itu, seketika ia mendelik. Kedua matanya tidak berkedip, bahkan tanpa ia sadari mulutnya mulai terbuka. Guru itu tak sengaja menatapnya, Sakura sedikit gelalapan dengan apa yang dilakukan laki-laki yang berdiri di depan kelas itu.

Sakura segera membuang muka, tangannya langsung menangkap bahu teman sebangkunya, Ino

"Ino Ino…" Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ino dengan tangannya. Ino belum tersadar, Sakura berteriak kecil di telinga Ino,

"Inoooo!" Ino gelagapan.

"Hah! Kau ini! Ada apa?" Tanya Ino sambil memukul paha Sakura.

"Kau tahu siapa dia?" kedua mata emerald Sakura melirik pada laki-laki asing yang berdiri di depan kelas mereka. Ino menggeleng, sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat tangan kanannya,

"Ya?" kata laki-laki itu.

"Sumimasen sensei, kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu."

Laki-laki itu berdeham(?), "Ehm, baiklah. Namaku Kakashi Hatake, kalian bisa memanggilku Kakashi-sensei, atau sekedar Kaka-sensei, terserah kalian. Disini, aku menggantikan guru matematika kalian yang lama, Jiraiya-sensei. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Status?" dengan reflek bibir Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan konyol yang sukses membuatnya malu sendiri. Secepat kilat ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, dan diiringi kata 'Ups!'

"Apa itu perlu?" Kakashi melirik Sakura dengan sebelah matanya.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan." Sakura mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes-_nya.

"Single. Kurasa itu cukup, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini." Kakashi merogoh tasnya dan mengambil salah satu buku yang ada disana.

"Ino… kau dengar itu?" Sakura berbisik sambil menggenggam erat tangan sahabatnya itu. Ino hanya mengangguk sambil melirik Sakura,

"Dia single Ino~" Ino hanya mengangguk sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura yang semakin lama semakin erat dan membuatnya merasa sedikit kesakitan.

"Kalian yang berambut _pink _dan _blonde_," merasa terpanggil, Sakura dan Ino perlahan menatap Kakashi.

"Perhatikan pelajaran." Kakashi menatap Sakura tajam, Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Sakura kembali menoleh kearah Ino, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka berdua tersenyum, "Ehm!" dehaman(?) Kakashi membuat mereka kembali fokus kedepan. Saat mereka lepas dari pantauan Kakashi, mereka melirikan kedua matanya dan kembali tersenyum. (?)

oOo

"Inoooo… kau tahu? Dia single~" Kata Sakura. Ino mengangguk.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud, Ino?" Ino kembali mengangguk.

"Kau tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatiku?" Ino masih mengangguk.

"Ino! Kok hanya mengangguk?" Sakura mendorong kecil tubuh Ino.

"Penuh, Sakula." Jawab Ino dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Ah, iya-iya, lanjutkan saja makanmu." Sakura sedikit _sweatdrop._

Keheningan diantara mereka terjadi, tapi itu hanya beberapa detik saja setelah akhirnya Sakura angkat biacara lagi, "Ino…" panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingiiiiin sekali, mengenal Kaka-sensei lebih jauh." Sakura memandang ke atas, mungkin memandang balon khayalannya.

Ino ikut-ikutan, beberapa detik, lalu ia tersenyum, sebuah bohlam ide muncul diatas kepalanya dengan diiringi suara 'Ting!'

"Sakura~" panggil Ino dengan wajah yang begitu berseri-seri.

Sakura menengok, "Ya?"

"Aku tahu caranya." Senyumnya masih belum hilang.

"Ohya? Seperti apa?" sekarang Sakura yang ikut-ikutan Ino. Ino melambaikan tangannya, memberi tanda kepada Sakura untuk mendekat padanya, lalu ia berbisik di telinga Sakura.

Tiktoktiktok~

"Jadi bagaimana?" Ino menaik-turunkan alisnya (?).

"Hmmm, boleh juga. Tapi apa kau yakin?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Apa salahnya mencoba? Coba saja dulu, siapa tahu berhasil, ya nggak?" senyum Ino terlihat begitu meyakinkan kali ini.

"Emm… okedeh!"

oOo

"Ino, apa kau yakin?" Sakura berbisik di belakang Ino.

Ino menengok, jari telunjuk kanannya ia tempelkan pada bibirnya, "Sssttt, nanti kita ketahuan," Sakura mengangguk.

"Awas!" Ino mendorong kecil tubuh Sakura untuk bersembunyi di balik badannya, sedangkan ia sendiri saat ini bersembunyi di balik pohon dekat ruangan Kakashi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura ─masih dengan berbisik─

"Kaka-sensei hampir saja melihat kita. Sepertinya ia mulai merasa kalau kita mengikutinya."

"Hmmm…"

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Kakashi menutup pintu ruangannya, lalu ia beranjak dari sana, "Sakura, Kaka-sensei sudah keluar dari ruangannya, ayo!" Ino menarik tangan Sakura. Yang ditarik hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti petunjuk seseorang yang lain yang tengah menarik tangannya.

Ino menengok ke sekitarnya, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang lain disana. Ia membuka pintu ruangan Kakashi, "Cepat masuk, aku akan memastikan situasi di luar." Kata Ino. Sakura mengangguk dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk memasuki ruangan itu.

Di dalam ruangan Kakashi.

Sakura mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam saku seragamnya, "Jadi, harus kutaruh dimana ini?" ia melihat sekeliling ruangan itu, ruangan yang cukup rapi untuk seorang guru laki-laki.

"Nah!" ia berlari kecil menuju meja Kakashi, lalu membuka lacinya dan meletakkan 'sesuatu' di dalam sana,

"Kami-sama, semoga Kaka-sensei mengetahuinya." Sakura berdo'a sebelum akhirnya ia menutup kembali laci itudan meninggalkan ruangan Kakashi.

Di luar Ino terlihat was-was, "Sakura, bagaimana?" Sakura mengangkat ibu jari tangan kanannya.

"Bagus! Ayo, kita harus segera kembali." Kedua gadis itu akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan Kakashi.

oOo

Jam pulang sekolah.

Kakashi berjalanan menuju ruangannya, "Konnichiwa, Kaka-sensei." Sapa salah satu murid yang kebetulan sedang berjalan di depan ruangannya.

"Konnichiwa." Jawabnya datar.

"Ah, guru itu dingin sekali ya?" kata murid itu.

"Iya, ada apa ya dengannya?" kata murid yang lain.

Kakashi tak menghiraukan pembicaraan kedua muridnya yang sebenarnya terdengar jelas di telinganya, ia menutup pelan pintu ruangannya. Setelah pintu itu tertutup dengan sempurna, Kakashi segera menyambar tempat duduknya. Ia merenggangkan ototnya sebentar, lalu membuka lacinya dan menemukan secarik kertas berwarna _pink_ disana.

Kakashi mengernyitkan alisnya, "Apa ini?" katanya sambil mengangkat secarik kertas kecil itu. Ia membolak-balikkan kertas itu, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menunjukkan siapa pengirim kertas itu, tetapi nihil, di kertas itu hanya tertulis:

"_03-5286551528. Call me maybe, Sensei? :)"_

Kakashi menatap kertas itu dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan pertanyaan, "Apa maksudnya ini?" ia berusah memutar otaknya, namun tak ada hasil apapun yang ia peroleh.

Ia menghela nafas, "Hhhhh… apa boleh buat?" kertas itu ia masukkan ke saku celananya, lalu ia menjinjing kopernya dan keluar dari sana.

Dari kejauhan Ino dan Sakura memperhatikannya, "Semoga ia mengetahui dan menyimpan kertas itu." Harap Sakura sambil terus memandang Kakashi yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

Ino menengok, "Memang, kau letakkan dimana tadi kertasnya?"

"Di laci mejanya." Kedua mata emerald itu masih belum bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada sosok laki-laki bermasker itu.

"Hmmm… tanang saja Sakura, aku yakin ia pasti menemukannya dan akan menyimpannya, karna laki-laki seperti Kaka-sensei itu sudah pasti kepo. Hihihi."

"Haha, kurasa juga begitu. Ayo pulang!"

"Ayooo~"

oOo

Sakura terus menggenggam ponselnya, sesekali ia menengoknya, barang kali ada pesan ataupun telepon dari Kakashi. Ia melihat jam yang ada di _home screen _ponselnya, "Sudah hampir jam sembilan. Ah, Kaka-sensei pasti tidak melihat kertasku, atau ia melihatnya namun langsung ia buang." Sakura membanting pelan tubuhnya di ranjang, seketika ponselnya bergetar, secepat kilat Sakura membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk itu,

"Kaka-sensei!" teriaknya. Sedetik kemudian,

"Hah? Apa ini? Mama minta pulsa?! Wutdepak!" Sakura membanting ponselnya, dan ia kembali ke posisinya semula.

Di sisi lain.

Kakashi menekan tombol _off _pada _remote _tevenya. Ia menguap tanda bosan,

"Membosankan sekali. Jika aku pergi tidur sekarang, aku belum cukup mengantuk." Seketika ia ingat akan kertas yang tadi siang ia temukan dari dalam lacinya, lalu ia beranjak ke kamarnya yang mengambil kertas itu dari saku celana kerjanya.

Ia mengamati kertas kecil itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, "Haruskah?"

Ponsel Sakura kembali bergetar, kali ini ia tak sesemangat tadi. Dengan tempo yang sangat malas, Sakura membuka kunci tombol ponselnya dan membuka kembali pesan yang baru saja masuk di nomornya,

_From : 03-6454545425_

_Siapa ini?_

_Kakashi._

Mata Sakura langsung terbelalak dan ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya, secepat mungkin ia membalas pesan itu,

_To : 03-6454545425_

_Aku muridmu, Sensei :)_

_From : 03-6454545425_

_Ya, aku tahu. Maksudku, siapa namamu? Ada perlu apa kau memberiku nomor ponselmu?_

_To : 03-6454545425_

_Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa, Sensei. Aku hanya ingin tahu nomor ponselmu, jadi jika aku membutuhkan bantuanmu saat mengerjakan tugas matematika jadi lebih gampang =D_

_From : 03-6454545425_

_Kenapa tidak langsung bertanya padaku? Hei, kau siapa? Aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan orang asing._

_To : 03-6454545425_

_Ah, sepertinya dengan cara ini lebih menarik :p aku? Aku bukan orang asing, Sensei, aku muridmu~ lalala_

_From : 03-6454545425_

_Ya ya, terserah kau saja._

_To : 03-6454545425_

_Hehe, gomen, Sensei. Aku Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Apa kau masih ingat gadis berambut pink yang duduk di sebelah gadis blonde? =))_

_From : 03-6454545425_

_Oh, jadi kau Sakura, iya aku ingat. Dasar murid aneh. Mengapa harus menguntitku sampai ke ruanganku dan meletakkan kertas pink aneh di laciku? Haha_

'Kaka-sensei tertawa padaku! Aaahhh! Guru itu, guru supeer dingin itu ternyata bisa tertawa juga.' Batin Sakura. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia, ternyata usahanya untuk berkenalan dengan guru baru itu berhasil.

_To : 03-6454545425_

_Hah? Kau mengetahuinya, Sensei? -/-_

_From : 03-6454545425_

_Tentu saja._

_To : 03-6454545425_

_Ah, aku jadi malu. Maafkan aku, Sensei. Aku hanya terlalu malu untuk bertanya langsung padamu._

_From : 03-6454545425_

_Mengapa? Apa karna kau takut aku tidak menjawabmu?_

_To : 03-6454545425_

_Yah, aku rasa kurang lebih seperti itu :3_

_From : 03-6454545425_

_Haha, aku pasti menjawab pertanyaan dari murid-muridku, asalkan mereka tidak bertanya yang aneh-aneh :) ini sudah malam, Sakura, tidurlah. Ingat, besok ada mata pelajaranku di kelasmu jam ke empat dan lima._

_To : 03-6454545425_

_Ohaha, pasti, Sensei :D ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih sudah mau menghubungiku, oyasumi :)_

_From : 03-6454545425_

_Sama-sama, oyasumi._

'Aaaaahhhh~ Kaka-senseiiiiiiiiiiiiii~' Sakura memeluk ponselnya dan meneparkan tubuhnya kembali. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman lebar, dia membayangkan wajah senseinya itu walaupun lebih dari setengah bagiannya tertutup oleh masker. Tapi Sakura merasa bahwa Kakashi memiliki inner(?) yang berwibawa.

"Aku rasa, aku menyukaimu, Sensei."

Di apartemen Kakashi.

Kakashi meletakkan ponselnya di meja yang ada di kamarnya. Ia melepas maskernya dan meletakkan masker itu disebelah ponselnya, senyuman tipis mulai terlukis di wajahnya.

'Hah? Apa ini? Mengapa aku tersenyum tanpa sebab seperti ini?' batinnya.

"Sakura. Ada apa ya? Ah, tidak-tidak. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai muridku sendiri. Tapi… ah! Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Kakashi?" batin Kakashi berperang.

Perlahan ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya, menindihkan kedua tangannya dibawah kepalanya, "Aku rasa, aku menyukaimu, Sakura."

oOo

Jam ke empat di kelas Sakura.

"Wah wah waaaah, ada apa ini? Tumben sekali kau sesemangat ini?" Ino mencolek nakal pipi Sakura yang begitu terlihat antusias dengan jam pelajaran setelah istirahat berakhir ini.

"Ino apaan sih? Jelas saja Kaka-sensei yang membuatku seperti ini, welk!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Ino.

Ino duduk di sampingnya, "Ah, pantas saja. Caraku berhasil dengan lancar kan?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya, untuk saat ini, dan aku harap untuk seterusnya."

"Konnichiwa." Suara Kakashi menghentikan keramaian yang terjadi di dalam kelas Sakura.

"Konnichiwa, Sensei." Jawab murid-murid kelas itu serentak, termasuk Sakura yang begitu terlihat sangat antusias.

Mata _onyx _Kakashi terarah pada mata _emerald _Sakura, Sakura sedikit kaget dan pipinya mulai berubah warna. Sesegera mungkin ia tersenyum kearah Kakashi untuk menghilangkan rasa salah tingkahnya itu,

"Sakura." Panggil Kakashi.

"Ya, sensei?"

"Sepulang sekolah, datang ke ruanganku." Sakura hanya bisa bengong saat mendengar perintah Kakashi itu. Semua pasang mata yang ada di dalam kelasnya langsung terarah padanya, Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ayo, kita mulai pelajarannya." Satu per satu pasang mata itu akhirnya berpindah fokus.

oOo

Sepulang sekolah.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan Kakashi, "Ino, apa Kaka-sensei akan menghukumku?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Entahlah, kurasa tidak. Bukannya semalam ia tertawa padamu?"

"Ya, memang, tapi kau tahu kan seperti apa Kaka-sensei itu?"

"Hmm…" Ino hanya manggut-manggut.

"Sakura." Panggil Kakashi dari depan pintu ruangannya. Sakura dan Ino yang saat itu sedang santai berjalan menuju ruangan Kakashi mendadak deg-deg-an.

"Iya, Sensei." Jawab Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekati Kakashi.

"Kau pulang dengan Ino?" Tanya Kakashi, belum sempat Sakura menjawab, Ino sudah menjawab dahulu,

"Tidak kok, Kaka-sensei. Hari ini aku harus pergi ke toko bunga ayahku, ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan disana. Mari." Ino berjalan melewati Sakura dan Kakashi.

'Inoooooo!' gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

"Jadi, ada apa, Sensei?" kepala Sakura masih tertunduk.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Kakashi mencoba mengangkat kepala muridnya itu.

"Maaf untuk kemarin, Sensei. Aku tahu, cara itu memang kurang sopan."

"Kau masih membahas itu? Aku memanggilmu kesini bukan untuk membahas itu."

Sakura sedikit kaget, "Eh? Lalu apa, Sensei?"

"Kau mau pulang bersamaku?" mata Kakashi terlihat sedang tersenyum. Tentu saja Sakura tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk mantap, dan akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan beriringan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

oOo

Di perjalanan mereka terlihat sangat canggung. Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun diantara mereka, mungkin mereka masih saling malu-malu untuk memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menengok agak menunduk (?) kearah Sakura.

Sakura menengadah, "Hah? Memangnya mau bicara apa?"

Kakashi kembali ke pandangannya semula, "Apa saja. Aku tahu, kau adalah perempuan yang cerewet, iya kan?" tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Kakashi menyimpan tawanya dari balik maskernya, termasuk Sakura.

"Kaka-sensei!" Sakura memukul pelan lengan kekar Kakashi.

"Haha. Hei, ayo duduk disana dulu." Ajak Kakashi sambil menunjuk salah satu bangku kosong yang ada disana. Bangku yang cukup untuk diduduki oleh dua orang, yang berada di bawah salah satu pohon sakura.

"Emm, bolehlah." Lalu mereka berjalan menuju bangku itu.

Kakashi mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku itu, lalu disusul oleh Sakura, "Sakura." Panggil Kakashi.

Sakura menoleh, "Hn?"

"Emm, bagaimana ya?" Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Sakura hanya mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ah, musim semi tahun ini indah ya?" Kakashi sedikit canggung.

"Eh? Hehe, iya. Menurutku lebih indah daripada tahun lalu." Sakura tersenyum dan melihat ke atas. Melihat pohon sakura yang tumbuh lebih tinggi di atasnya (?).

"Emm, seindah namamu." Kakashi mulai menggoda.

Sakura langsung menatap Kakashi, disana Kakashi sudah menampakkan wajahnya yang tersenyum walau tertutup oleh maskernya, "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Kakashi menggeleng,

"Haha, kau ada-ada saja, Sensei." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, karena ia mulai merasakan panas di pipinya.

"Hehe. Oh ya, kau tahu, kenapa musim semi tahun ini lebih indah daripada tahun lalu?"

"Emm, karena pohon-pohon sakura tahun ini sudah mulai tumbuh lebih besar dan lebih menghasilkan banyak bunga?"

"Salah."

"Lhoh? Lalu apa?"

"Karena, musim semi tahun ini aku mengenal dengan salah satu pohon sakura yang cantik itu. Hahaha."

"Dasar sensei! Menggoda saja."

"Hehe, tapi kau suka kan?"

"Apa? Yang benar saja? Welk!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Iyalah. Kalau tidak, mengapa kau harus susah-susah menguntitku dan memberikan nomor ponselmu? Ha?"

"Ih, sensei~" Sakura ber_blushing_.

"Hahaha. Aku tahu, Sakura."

"Tahu apa?"

"Kau menyukaiku kan?" Kakashi mengerling(?).

Seketika rona pipi Sakura mulai terlihat jelas, "Hah? Bercandaanmu itu tidak lucu, Kaka-sensei."

"Lagipula, siapa yang sedang bercanda?" seketika Sakura langsung diam seribu bahasa.

"Nah, kalau kau diam, berarti tandanya iya. Iya kan? Haha."

"Kaka-senseiiiii!" Sakura sedikit berteriak.

Telapak tangan kanan Kakashi sontak langsung menutup bibir Sakura, "Hei, ini tempat umum, jangan berteriak sembarangan," Sakura hanya melirik Kakashi. Kakashi mentapnya.

"Ada apa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Kakashi. Sakura hanya menggeleng dengan wajah yang sedikit ia imut-imutkan karena berharap Kakashi akan melepaskan telapak tangannya darisana.

"Kau iniiiii~" Kakashi mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Aduh! Sensei, kau jahil sekali! Rasakan ini!" Sakura membalas apa yang Kakashi lakukan padanya.

oOo

Kakashi dan Sakura kini berhenti tepat di depan rumah Sakura, "Hmmm… jadi ini rumahmu, Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi sambil mengamati rumah Sakura yang bertipr minimalis.

"Iya, hehe. Kalau ada waktu, sensei boleh kok mampir kapan saja." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Sakura~" kali ini nadanya berbeda.

Sakura menengok, "Iya, sensei?"

Cup. Kakashi mencium lembut kening Sakura, meskipun terhalang oleh maskernya, tapi Sakura masih dapat merasakan lembutnya ciuman itu, "Aku menyukaimu."

Seketika Sakura kembali dibuat ber_blushing _oleh Kakashi, dengan perasaan tidak menentu, Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk memeluk Kakashi. Grep.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sensei."

_**F I N !**_

* * *

Muehehehehe, abal ya? Gaje? Hahah, author tahuuu~

Maap ya kalo endingnya ngga sesusai sama ada yg kalian pengenin ._. beneran deh, Umu cuman nyoba buat bangkitin selera nulis lagi pake fic ini, jadi maklumin aja kalo abalnya minta ampun. Dan lagi, soal typo yg sekiranya masih tersebar luas secara merata di fic ini, Umu minta maaf yg sebesar-besarnya. Emang nggak ada manusia yg sempurna kan di dunia iniiii? :))

Akhir kata, minal aidzin wal faidzin! Mohon maaf lahir batin! :D

Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan :D

Gpp ya Umu ucapin sekarang? Soalnya belum tentu Umu bisa ngucapin waktu hari-H, hehe =D

Satu lagi, inget! RNR :p jaaaaaaa~


End file.
